Savor this Victory
by Pretenders
Summary: It's on the roof where such romance takes place between the best pairing of Apex Legends. Octane and Wattson. Enjoy.


**_Xbox: oBuddyzo_**

**_A/N: Feel free to play with me, I am a Wattson main with over 1k kills._**

**Savor this Victory**

"We're inside the ring," Lifeline quickly breathed out, panting from the running she just did.

Her squad mates, Octane who was already ahead of her, and Wattson who was taking a syringe from the small damage she received from the ring.

"You know, I really wish he'd wait for us sometimes and share that good loot he's grabbing for himself," Lifeline said, looking at Wattson as she healed with Ava.

Wattson gave her a precious giggle, "I don't think he'll ever slow down," she then left in the direction he was in to loot.

With their area being safe of enemy squads, she happily skipped to her destination. Octane, who was now on the roof, took notice of her movements. No one could tell, but he was in awe of her blonde bangs swaying in sync with her skipping, as she was smiling so angelic.

She caught his attention, and he wanted her attention returned, "Hey, Señorita!"

Her blue eyes looked up to him and she covered her giggle, "What are you doing up there?"

"Just keeping an eye out for any enemies trying to come face me," he gestured with a hand for her to join him, "You said you needed some light ammo, right?"

"Yes! Do you have some?"

He quickly removed a stack from his backpack, "Right here! But you have to get up here first and I don't think your fences are going to help you out,"

She pouted, "Well you do have that jump pad I can use, perhaps you can put it down for me?"

"That's cute and all, but where's the challenge in that? I don't think you want ammo as much,"

"No–I do–but you are very high, and there is no zip line to get to where you are at,"

He chuckled, "I guess you're out of luck, amiga,"

He was smirking as he was enjoying the pleasure of seeing her struggling to get to his position. But she merely turned around and began to head in the opposite direction.

"Amiga, I've already cleaned that side out, this is all that's left,"

She turned to him, "You know I can't get up there without your jump pad,"

"But you can," he gave her a thumbs up, "Si se puede, señorita,"

Looking around her, she set her eyes on a large storage bin beside the building. Rushing over to begin climbing it, as he remained watching her until he couldn't see her but could only hear her soft grunts as she climbed.

Her head peeked up from behind the wall.

"So close, amiga,"

"You will give it to me now?"

He chuckled, "You aren't on the roof,"

"But I can not climb up any further,"

"Do you need a boost?"

Her face lit up, "Why, yes! A boost is exactly what I need!"

He had to admit to himself, the way she spoke in such a proper form and with a pure sound, he had to give in to help her out. With her hand reached out for him to grab, he reached for her, also considering the excuse to touch her being well worth giving her his assistance.

They looked at each other for a few seconds as he pulled her up, although it felt longer. It was an abyss, her eyes, as he found himself lost at the sight of them.

She then spoke, "I am up here with you, now. The ammo, please?"

He cleared his throat, and looked away, "Um, the ammo,"

"Thank you, Octavio," she spoke softly, the way she always said his name.

Realizing she was turning around to leave, he thought of something he'd been itching to tell her.

"I never thanked you for having my back,"

She faced him once again, "I will always have your back, you are my squad, just as Lifeline,"

"But you saving me," he smiled beneath his mask, "I will cherish it my corazon, señorita,"

"You know my Spanish is not very well," she made her way toward him, in almost a sultry skip, "But perhaps you can teach me, mon ami?"

"Claro que si,"

She began giggling, making him nervous.

"What is it?"

"Oh, Octavio, you always get so red when I speak French! It's like you are allergic to it!"

He joined in her laughter, knowing the way she observed him that she was oblivious to the way she made his nerves go haywire. He could handle an adrenaline rush but could not handle the way she made him feel.

Her eyes sparkled from the teariness her laughter caused her. She wiped away at her eyes, "We should get down now, before Lifeline thinks we have left her here!"

"We should, but," Octane stopped her in her tracks once more, "I just want to say te quiero, Natalie,"

He was confident in confessing, as he thought she wouldn't quite understand his true meaning. However, as she brought her lips up gently, and looked at him tenderly, his confidence fell deep into the pit of his stomach.

"Oui, Octavio," she finally came closer to him, making him stiffen, and with a small shock of her touching the side of his face resonating through his body, she made her confession, "Je t'aime beaucoup,"

On the ground, Lifeline searches for her squad mates, peacekeeper in hand in case they wandered too far and ran into trouble. A sudden sound from the skies alarmed her. It was the sound of a scouting drone, from Crypto, meaning he was close.

Indeed he was, as he was just a station on the north of where Lifeline's squad was currently at. His drone handily have his squad a safe view of the stations nearby.

Bloodhound crossed his arms over his chest, "We should go after the kill, hiding here is not giving us the advantage,"

Mirage scoffed, "I agree with you, bud, but the good decision making, not to mention good looking, member of this squad is listening to orders like you,"

Crypto kept his eyes on his screen, controlling his drone to scout an area he believed was occupied by the enemy. As he flew his drone over the area, he caught sight of the enemy. Not just one, but two of the enemy.

"I see two,"

Mirage knelt beside him, "Let me see this,"

The two looked at the screen as they'd witnessed a rather intimate exchange between the two displayed on the screen. As if they both knew they shouldn't have seen what they'd just seen, he backed out of his drone and Mirage held back the insides of his stomach.

"What happened?" Asked Bloodhound, confusingly looking to both men.

"Remind me to never eat burritos, again," Mirage said.

The drone remained still in the air, highlighted by its red orb. Lifeline instantly took notice of it, pointing her peacekeeper to it as she pulled the trigger.

"Octane, Wattson!" She called out, "Time to get a move on!"

On the roof, Octane pulled up his mask to cover his face once more, "That's my cue, señorita,"

"Yes," Wattson quickly faced away from him, feeling the heat rush to her face at the realization of what just occurred.

"Vamanos! Olé!" Octane shouted as his signature streak followed after him, and he was gone in a flash.

Lifeline shouted from the ground, "C'mon now!"

Wattson nodded, quickly running off to follow her squad mates, now smiling against the breeze of the icy air on her face. Her father's words came to her, as she looked in the direction of the man who she not only called her squad mate, but a dear friend.

One whom she'd have his back no matter what. And a memory she shared with him as she was kissed for the first time.

_Hold on to this feeling, Natalie. Savor this victory._


End file.
